


In Love, Dreaming Of

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Soulmate AUs [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Love, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Protective Remus Lupin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return.





	In Love, Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU: You dream about your soulmate every night, but when you wake up you can never remember their face.

Sirius slowly tilted his head and stared at Remus, who was staring right back at him, a look of dawning recognition and fury on his face.

“Are you fucking joking?” Sirius exclaimed to himself, as he did every time, while Remus muttered curses Sirius had never even heard of under his breath.

They were both lying on the Quidditch Pitch, the weather unusually nice for Scotland, even in June. They were both shirtless, the sun warming their skin, the Black Lake looking appealing, for once. And they were both dreaming, because you met your soulmate in your dreams, everyone knew that, and Sirius knew - for sure - that Remus was his soulmate.

It resonated deep within him, a truth he could never quite escape, no matter what else he might forget.

Remus was still swearing, massaging his temples with his forefingers.

“We have a fucking fucktard of a soul dream,” Remus eventually concluded. “Why does this happen every time?”

Ever since they’d both been having soul dreams, they’d known that the other was their soulmate. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean that they’d actually remember that in waking life. Very few people did.

Sirius shifted onto his side and looked at Remus, drinking him in. His eyes were seafoam green and at the slightest change of mood they could darken to the grey of the swell during a stormy tempest or pale to the blue of the shallows in a caribbean reef. His hair was golden brown, just starting to darken into chocolate curls, and Sirius wished he could reach out and twirl a strand about his finger. He resisted, if only to continue watching Remus further.

Remus narrowed his eyes, but did not begrudge Sirius that, allowing his silent observation. Remus was quiet, as always, but Sirius knew that he had a sharp and biting wit that he used in defense of his friends and he only seemed unassuming if one did not notice how effortlessly magic came to him.

In waking life, Sirius had a massive crush on the other boy, but only looked at him if he thought that he could get away with it. Now, he drank his fill, and wished that he never had to look away.

“I fancy you,” Sirius said shamelessly. It was the least he could admit.

“Yes, yes, we’re both in love,” Remus answered, his tone bored, although his cheeks pinked. He flopped back against the blanket they lay on. A furious scowl marred his perfect face as the moment was lost. “If only you could bloody remember that when you wake up!”

Sirius pouted to hide a smile. “It’s your turn to try to remember, baby.”

The expression upon Remus’ face grew even fouler at that, because they both knew that Remus was well aware that it was his turn to remember, and they both knew he’d likely fail, yet again.

“I think I’m dying,” Remus muttered. “Dying of pent up frustration.”

Sirius extended a hand and Remus laced their fingers together. Despite Remus’ anger, Sirius adored every inch of him, and Sirius knew that his anger was largely internal and a little bit aimed at the circumstances they were stuck in.

“Do you love me?” Sirius asked, utterly certain he knew how Remus would answer.

Remus lay silent for a long moment. He sighed, releasing his tension as the breath rushed out of his body, seeming to deflate as it took his anger with him. Then he squeezed Sirius’ hand tight and scrunched his eyes shut, as he did every time.

“I love you like the bird loves the sky; my love grants me freedom, being with you gives me wings,” he said quietly. “I love you like the sea loves the sand; you hold me close and no matter how much I might wear you down you still caress me.”

“I love you like the moon loves the stars,” Sirius answered, heart filling with joy. He shuffled closer, burying his head in crook of Remus neck, breathing in Remus’ scent - oak and chocolate and ink. “For what would the moon be without the stars but a great big orb in the sky, all alone?”

Remus’ chest vibrated as he snuffled a laugh. “So yes, Sirius, I love you, in case you can’t tell” he said. “I will always love you, whether I am wide awake or dreaming.”

Sirius smiled. “One day, we will remember,” he promised Remus. “And right now, I am wide awake, no matter that I’m also dreaming.”

A warm, steady hand rested on Sirius’ back, kind and reassuring. When he opened his eyes, he might not remember his dream, might only remember that he had a soulmate, not who or what or why. But right now? Sirius loved, and was loved in return.


End file.
